Defending South Africa 2010
Defending South Africa 2010 '( ワールドカップの平和を守るために..., ''Wārudokappu no heiwa o mamoru tame ni..., "To Restrore the Peace of the World Cup..."), The Greatest Defenders and Team Mission on South Africa of World Cup. When evil posesses the football players in the form of Chaos, our heroes have to stop those evils before the last three years's cup is stolen. Only Alvin, Sora, and others must stop this evil threat, otherwise the World Cup will be cancelled! If it isn't cancelled, the World Cup is safe... '''Heroes (Football strip of country) *'Alvin (South Africa)' *'Simon (South Africa)' *'Theodore (South Africa)' *'Brittany (South Africa)' *'Jeanette (South Africa)' *'Eleanor (South Africa)' *'Sora (South Africa)' *'Isaac (Mexico)' *'Manic (Mexico)' *'He-Man (Uruguay)' *'Optimus Prime (France)' *'She-Ra (Argentina)' *'Zorro (Argentina)' *'Richard Tyler (Nigeria)' *'Superman (South Korea)' *'Bucky O'Hare (Greece)' *'Sonic (Greece)' *'Indiana Jones (England)' *'James Bond (England)' *'Queen Aleena (England/Israel)' *'Jeff Tracey (USA)' *'Lara Croft (Algeria)' *'Austin Powers (Slovenia)' *'Astro Boy (Germany)' *'Batman (Germany)' *'Batfink (Germany)' *'Underdog (Australia)' *'Asterix (Serbia)' *'Mega Man (Ghana)' *'Popeye (Ghana)' *'Kick-Ass (Holland/Netherlands)' *'Hellboy (Denmark)' *'Sailor Moon (Japan)' *'Goku (Japan)' *'Ryo of Wildfire (Japan)' *'Ryu (Japan)' *'Link (Cameroon)' *'Red Ranger (Italy)' *'Ryan Steele (Italy)' *'JB Reese (Italy)' *'Katlin Star (Italy)' *'Tranzor Z (Paraguay)' *'Voltron (Paraguay)' *'Ramrod (Paraguay)' *'Saber Rider (Paraguay)' *'Strider Hiryu (New Zealand)' *'Spider-Man (Slovakia)' *'Matt Trakker (Brazil)' *'Fuleco (Brazil; mascot)' *'Lion-O (Brazil)' *'Sonia (Brazil)' *'Mario (Brazil)' *'The Tick (Brazil)' *'Ghost Rider (North Korea)' *'MUSHA Alesete (Ivory Coast)' *'Percy Jackson (Portugal)' *'Robin Hood (Spain)' *'Beowulf (Spain)' *'Perseus (Spain)' *'Hercules (Spain)' *'Orion (Switzerland)' *'Sky Captain (Honduras)' *'Rowan, Mystic Knight (Honduras)' *'Fairy Prince Cornelius (Honduras)' *'Neo (Honduras)' *'Crash (Chile)' *'Spyro (Chile)' *'Vectorman (Turkey)' *'Pulseman (Scotland)' *'Ultra Magnus (Norway)' *'Wonder Woman (Sweden)' *'Billy Ray (China)' *'Jimmy Ray (China)' *'The Brave Little Toaster (India)' *'Goliath Gargoyle (Indonesia)' *'Ant-Man (Poland)' *'Taiko (Czech Republic)' *'Johnny Quest (Ukraine)' *'The Doctor (Wales)' *'Wolverine (Canada)' *'Storm (Kenya)' *'Cyclops (Senegal)' *'Rogue (Trinidad & Tobago)' *'The Beast (Costa Rica)' *'Jubilee (Togo)' *'Larry Daley (Egypt)' *'Jesse Einstein (Cuba)' *'Aladdin (El Salvador)' *'Prince Caspian (Angola)' *'Colossus (Russia)' *'Despereaux (Belgium)' *'Ash Ketchum (Democratic Republic of the Congo)' *'Moses (Morocco)' *'Jean Grey (Tunisia)' *'Dastan (Iran)' *'Peter Pan (Republic of Ireland)' *'The Hulk (Ecuador)' *'Colombo (Colombia)' *'Sherlock Holmes (Peru)' *'Gambit (Bolivia)' *'Iceman (Romania)' *'Angel (Bulgaria)' *'Buffy (Austria)' *'Tuxedo Mask (Israel)' *'James T. Kirk (Northern Ireland)' *'Flash Gordon (Kuwait)' *'The Flash (Kuwait)' *'Mr. Incredible (UAE)' *'Alice Kingsleigh (Croatia)' *'Gigantor (Jamaica)' *'Vytor (Qatar)' *'Tintin and Captain Haddock (Qatar)' *'Throttle (Iraq)' *'Modo (Iraq)' *'Vinnie (Iraq)' *'Tails (Saudi Arabia)' *'Marco Bellies (a series orginal character; Sudan)' *'James Bellies, Marco's Brother (Uzbekistan)' *'Ebenezer Bellies (Albania)' *'John Bellies (Finland)' *'Gordon Bellies (Libya)' *'Maria Bellies, Marco's Sister (Montenegro)' *'Isabella Holo, Josh Holo's heroic grandmother (Bosnia and Herzegovina)' *'Captain Ethiopia (Ethiopia)' *'Captain Benin (Benin)' *'Jordan Hinds (Jordan)' *'Josh Holo/Xandir the Spellcaster (Congo Rep.)' *'Rocket Raccoon (Zambia)' *'Sun Slammer (Mali)' *'Jayden Shiba (Oman)' *'Dusty Crophopper (Burkina Faso)' 'Villains (The New World Order Army of Chaos and Disorder)' *'Satan' *'Xehanort' *'Ian Hawke' *'Prince Charming' *'Count Olaf' *'Tai Lung' *'Chick Hicks' *'Boingo' *'Megatron' *'Ultron' *'Queen Beryl' *'Count Dregon' *'Grimlord' *'Venjix' *'Venger' *'Grandmaster Meio' *'Mephiles the Dark' *'Tripod Zarak' *'Xemnas' *'The Wicked Queen' *'Doc Terror' *'Dr. Doom' *'Dr. Eggman' *'Dr. Evil' *'Dr. Cortex' *'Dr. X' *'Dr. Piranoid' *'Dr. Blowhole' *'Dr. K' *'Agent Smith' *'Zeebad' *'Von Talon' *'Diesel 10' *'Zartog' *'King Zarkon' *'Aku' *'M. Bison' *'Geese Howard' *'The Dark Champion' *'Mumm-Ra' *'Mon-Star' *'Mr. Sinister' *'Hordak' *'Skeletor' *'Dai Shi' *'Ivan Ooze' *'The Black Ox' *'Al Negator' *'Makuta Teridax' *'Geegus' *'Mojo Jojo' *'HighRoller' *'Kilokhan' *'Vexor' *'Nukus' *'Jafar' *'Maleficent' *'Chernabog' *'Shere Khan' *'Shao Khan' *'Khan Noonien Singh' *'Cad Bane' *'Emperor Palpatine' *'Shang Tsung' *'Victor Sagat' *'Dr. Wily' *'Cat R. Waul' *'Warren T. Rat' *'Ruber' *'Rothbart' *'Rasputin' *'Hexxus' *'The Drej' *'Drake' *'Ommadon' *'Shishio Makoto' *'Dr. Facilier' *'Gaston' *'Chairface Chippendale' *'Ursula' *'Morgana' *'Sailor Galaxia' *'Gallaxhar' *'Hades' *'Luke Castellan' *'Kahmunrah' *'Lord Voldemort' *'Darla Dimple' *'General Woundwort' *'General Parvo' *'Farmer Boggis' *'Farmer Bunce' *'Farmer Bean' *'Jareth the Goblin King' *'The White Witch' *'Colonel Muska' *'Yubaba' *'The Wicked Witch of the West' *'Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen' *'Captain Hook' *'Bluto' *'Simon Barsinister' *'King Miraz' *'MCP (Master Control Program)' *'Rinzler' *'Sark' *'Clu and Clu 2' *'Wrath-Amon' *'Umbra the witch' *'Clayton' *'Long John Silver' *'Mr. Hyde' *'Professor Moriarty' *'Bill Sykes' *'Charles F. Muntz' *'King Malbert' *'Dr. Schadenfreude' *'Malcom Frink' *'Baron Mordo' *'Baron Zemo' *'Baron Vladimir Harkonnen' *'Baron Silas Greenback' *'Dr. No' *'Kitty Galore' *'Saw Boss' *'Miles Mayhem' *'Myzor, King of War' *'Ivanovich Sakharine' *'Discord' *'Nightmare Moon' *'KOMPLEX' *'Jack Merridew' *'General Woundwort' *'Snow Queen' *'Darkdeath Evilman' *'Diana Holo' *'Dora Links' *'Nega-Timmy' *'Mr. Mime' *'Javert' *'Commodus' *'Evil the Cat' *'Tekkaman Evil' *'Megamo' *'Death' *'The Lord of Darkness' *'Chaos, the God of Discord' Youtube Adaptation An adaptation based on this page is in the works. Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Events